205 Live (May 8, 2018)
The May 8, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland on May 8, 2018. Summary Although Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick scored a victory following a miscalculation between their opponents Akira Tozawa and Hideo Itami last time on WWE 205 Live, they proved that they are on the same wavelength in terms of teamwork. However, that teamwork would be put to the test against Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik – a duo that has also displayed incredible camaraderie in recent weeks. As the teams prepared for action, Drew Gulak made his way to the ring and joined the commentary team. Last time on WWE 205 Live, Gulak defeated Lucha House Party member Kalisto and decided to provide expert analysis during this tag team match. With the battle finally underway, The Lucha House Party fired up the WWE Universe as Dorado and Gallagher exchanged a dizzying sequence of near-falls. Metalik was unaware that Gallagher tagged in Kendrick, and following some high-flying tactics from The King of the Ropes, The Man with a Plan seized on his opponents’ confusion to shift the tide. Using their high-impact and pain-inflicting style, Kendrick and Gallagher dismantled Metalik with unabashed cruelty. The King of the Ropes weathered the onslaught and tagged in The Golden Lynx, who took the fight directly to The Brian Kendrick with a high-speed offense that nearly won the match. Saved by Gallagher, Kendrick regained his composure, and the two mounted a comeback that led to a back-and-forth exchange. With their opponents reeling on the outside, Dorado and Metalik dove through the ropes simultaneously to take down Kendrick and Gallagher. Wasting no time, The Golden Lynx ascended the ropes and executed a jaw-dropping Shooting Star Press on Gallagher for the win. Seeking to rebound following his defeat against Drew Gulak in the Gauntlet Match to determine who would face WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander at the Greatest Royal Rumble event, “The Premier Athlete” Tony Nese looked to make a clear statement against Keith Clayball. As soon as the opening bell sounded, Nese wasted no time unleashing his frustrations. A flurry of hard-hitting offense prevented Clayball from striking his opponent. In control of the bout, The Premier Athlete made sure to show off his impressive physique, but that allowed Clayball a glimmer of hope when he avoided a running strike from Nese. Despite the momentary shift in momentum, The Premier Athlete recovered and once again decimated his opponent. With victory in sight, Nese put an exclamation point on his dominant performance with his patented Running Knee Strike and scored the win. Ever since Buddy Murphy came to WWE 205 Live as part of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament, he has proven to be a dominant and dedicated competitor. However, Murphy’s only loss in WWE 205 Live came in the quarterfinals of the tournament against Mustafa Ali, who advanced all the way to WrestleMania. With his championship ambitions still very much at the forefront, Murphy hoped to avenge his only WWE 205 Live loss and prove he’s ready for WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander. Channeling the same aggression that led him to a rare TKO victory last time on WWE 205 Live, Murphy pressed forward, but he struggled to find an answer to counter his opponent’s incredible agility and high-speed offense. Forced to the outside, Murphy was finally able to stop Ali’s momentum with a crushing running suplex on the arena floor. Murphy took control of the bout, utilizing his raw power and aggression to keep Ali grounded. However, The Heart of WWE 205 Live has proven to be one of the most resilient Superstars in the Cruiserweight division and battled back before both competitors took each other down with a double crossbody block. Thinking quickly, Murphy showed off his own innovative ability by driving Ali into the turnbuckle to break a sleeper hold. Squaring off in the center of the ring, Ali and Murphy traded blows and counters that ended in a jaw-dropping tornado DDT by Ali on the ring apron into the ring that nearly secured him the win. Ascending the ropes, The Heart of WWE 205 Live attempted a high-risk move but was pushed away and sent crashing to the canvas. Murphy followed up with a sequence of devastating knee strikes and an impressive DDT of his own and a near-fall. After failing to secure the win, the Australian Superstar picked up his opponent and executed three destructive powerbombs that nearly knocked Ali unconscious. Never one to quit, Ali remained in the fight and countered another powerbomb attempt into an unique facebuster. Once again ascending to the top rope, Murphy managed to push Ali to the floor, but an attempted high-flying maneuver was stopped in its tracks by an incredible superkick from Ali. Still unable to secure the win, Ali tried to execute the 054 on Murphy’s arm – similar to their first encounter. Unfortunately for Ali, Murphy moved and quickly attacked Ali’s arm with brute force. Focusing on Ali’s arm, Murphy drove him shoulder-first into the ring post multiple times and even countered a DDT from Ali that led to the execution of Murphy’s Law. Securing the victory, Murphy not only fixed the only blemish on his WWE 205 Live record, but he also made a powerful statement directed at WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander. Results ; ; *Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado (w/ Kalisto) defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick *Tony Nese defeated Keith Clayball *Buddy Murphy defeated Mustafa Ali *Dark Match: AJ Styles © defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to retain the WWE Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-8-18 205 Live 1.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 2.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 3.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 4.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 5.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 6.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 7.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 8.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 9.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 10.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 11.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 12.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 13.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 14.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 15.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 16.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 17.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 18.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 19.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 20.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 21.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 22.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 23.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 24.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 25.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 26.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 27.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 28.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 29.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 30.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 31.jpg 5-8-18 205 Live 32.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #76 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #76 at WWE.com * 205 Live #76 on WWE Network Category:2018 events